


Agent Alaska

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Romance, Some Fluff, lots of action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9022516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of Freelancer Agents Alaska, Hawaii, California and Colorado, Project Freelancer's infiltration team.





	1. Recon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMaze/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy, iMaze! Merry Christmas!

"Alaska, you are in some deep trouble." the voice echoing through my comm made me grit my teeth.  
"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out, Colorado. You're really contributing so much to this mission." I hissed.  
"Easy there, Alaska." Hawaii's voice joining our conversation made me calm down. Slightly. "We'll get you out of there. Just sit tight. California is almost done retrieving the files." he reassured.  
"Alaska, if you blow our cover before I'm done getting these files, I'm not downloading that new Silver Woods album on your IPod 27." California warned, though I could hear the grin in her voice.  
I took a deep breath. "Just focus on getting the files, Cali. And guys...stop talking. If you keep distracting me, I'm gonna fall."  
There was a chorus of agreements, and the rest of my team got to work. I focused on taking deep breaths and not looking down. I sat on a steel beam sixteen stories in the air, in heavy armor with a high wind.  
I gripped the cold meta with both hands and quietly begged for the mission to be over soon. My color-changing armor was black, blending in with the night sky, but if one of the Insurrectionists happened to look up...I didn't like my chances. 

About twenty minutes later, a conformation call came over the comm link, and I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Rho." I whispered.  
A tiny silver hologram popped up beside me. The AI looked up at me, and I could feel it's smugness. "Got yourself in quite a fix there, huh 'Laska?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Convert all power to my boot thrusters." I commanded. The AI disappeared from sight, but I could feel it surging through my armor, diverting power and adjusting instruments.  
"Good idea, Alaska. We'll fly above you with the hanger door open, and you and Rho can jump in." California said, guessing my thoughts.  
"Will that work?" Hawaii asked dubiously.  
There was a brief pause. "Zeta just ran the probabilities, and it's a good chance, especially with Rho to help her make the jump." Cali confirmed.  
"Get ready, Alaska." Colorado said, his mind apparently made up. ETA five minutes." 

A few minutes later, our Pelican soared overhead, and Rho counted down quietly in my head. "3...2...1...now!"  
My armor and Rho did most of the work, I just directed the energy, shooting straight up. When I reached the ramp, I stumbled slightly. Colorado and Hawaii grabbed my arms and pulled me in.  
"No one spotted us." Cali confirmed.  
Rho turned off my camo, my armor reverting back to silver with ice blue accents.  
"Then let's get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update sooner! Life has been pretty busy lately. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

"Got any threes?" California asked Hawaii

"Go fish." he responded dully.

"Ugh, this is horrible." Colorado groaned, tossing his cards on the floor. 

"Well, if SOMEONE hadn't gotten Settlers of Catan banned, maybe we wouldn't be stuck with nothing but a pack of Lion King playing cards." I snapped back.

"Oh that is so not on me! South was the one who threw the resource cards out the airlock! The one time we actually got her to play..." he protested. 

I rolled my eyes, but he was partially right. Though looking down at Simba smiling up at me from a jack of hearts card didn't make me feel any better. We were nearly unstoppable freelance agents, and here we were playing Disney themed card games. It was slightly damaging in the ego department.

The ship was taking us back to the Mother of Invention, but the ride wasn't exactly short. Right now, we were sitting cross-legged with our helmets off, waiting out the next six hours. We figured we may as well have some fun while we were at it. 

"It's your turn, Laska." Hawaii said patiently. How he had the strength to deal with us, I had no idea. Colorado wouldn't stop complaining about everything, Cali made the ship's toaster blow up last week, and as for me...well last mission was a good representation of how good I was in the field. 

Not that I wasn't a terrible solider! I was a better shot than Cali and could beat both the boys in arm wrestling or foot races any day of the week. But it was generally due to the fact I was so good that I got myself into messes. There was normally a fifty-fifty chance I could pull something off, and I didn't mind the chances. And this was all before I got Rho. But with her, I was getting better at knowing what risks to take and which ones to not. Rho really was great to have around. 

_'Damn straight.'_ Rho's voice echoed in my mind, a bit sleepily. I found that if I though about it too much, my thoughts would often activate the AI. 

_'Come on out, I'm bored.'_ I responded. 

I felt it's amusement rippling through my cerebral cortex.  _'With Colorado being so whiny? No way, I'm powering down. That jump wasn't easy, you know.'_  it said. 

I sighed internally.  _'You can play on my team.'_ I offered. 

Before Rho could reply, Cali snapped her fingers in front of my face. I blinked rapidly. "What? What happened?" 

She laughed. Her helmet was off, so I could see her beautiful Asian features lit up in amusement. "Having a little chat with Rho? You just zoned out of a sec." 

I blinked. "Yeah, sorry. It's taking some getting used to." I admitted. 

_'"_ Well, being shoved into the nape of your neck isn't exactly a easy adjustment for me either." Rho said out loud, it's holographic image shimmering to life next to me. 

Cali closed her eyes briefly and suddenly Zeta was hovering by her shoulder, it's orange glow casting a warm light on her face. 

Colorado put his arms behind his head and leaned against the wall. "Well, looks like everyone's here. It's a party!" his voice was heavily laden with sarcasm. 

Zeta turned to Cali. "I was not aware that there was a celebration commencing. What is the occasion? Was it the successful rescue of Agent Alaska?" 

I scowled at the innocent little computer program, though it really wasn't the AI's fault. Zeta was having trouble understanding sarcasm. 

Cali smiled patiently. "No Zeta, Colorado was making a joke." she explained patiently. 

I had no idea what it was, but Cali suddenly seemed to gain infinite patience when she acquired Zeta. She treated it like a member of the crew, and I suppose it was in a way. But I had even caught her slipping up and calling Zeta a 'he'. 

I liked Rho, but I wasn't ready to call us friends yet. I was still trying to get used to the sudden lack of boundaries and never being alone. I liked people, but I was introverted, and needed alone time. And that wasn't exactly easy when someone lives in your head. 

I put down my cards and stood. "I think I'm gonna go take a nap." I decided. "That jump took a lot out of Rho and I, and we could both use the rest." 

I could feel Rho measuring the adrenaline and glucose in my system, determining that I wasn't tired, far from it. We now both knew I would likely lay in a bunk staring at the ceiling for the next several hours. 

Much to my surprise, Rho didn't argue, just said a goodbye to the crew and powered off. I echoed the sentiment and slipped off to a small bunk in the ship's belly. 

I stared at the ceiling for the first few hours, Rho's powered down state making the room quiet except for the occasional shout or laugh from the other room. 

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing I knew, Hawaii was waking me with a smile and telling me we were back. 

I took a deep breath and braced myself for the scolding that was sure to come from the Director and Counselor.  

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize to everyone reading this. I'm going to be shutting down my AO3 account. That means all my stories will go with it. If you want to recover them, I suggest you save them to your computer ASAP.   
This is not about the treatment I've recieved here. I've actually had a very good experience. But due to certain personal circumstances, my time here has passed. 

Thank you to everyone who's read my books. 

You are truly a blessing. 

GJ


End file.
